Mémoires d'un guerrier du tonnerre
by Heimdhal
Summary: Un petit one-shoot sur la vie d'un guerrier. Plus qu'un coeur de guerrier, c'est plutôt un coeur de tornade de sentiments que j'ai voulu décrire. En partie imaginé, en partie fidèle à l'histoire d'Erin Hunter; en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.


C'est incroyable la quantité de souvenirs que l'on peut conserver, parfois inconsciemment. Une foule d'évènements ont marqué mon esprit et mon cœur. Il suffit de remuer le lac de ma mémoire pour qu'elle se trouble des étoiles qui ont orienté ma destiné.

Aussi loin que je remonte dans le livre de mes souvenirs, je me revois devant la pouponnière, à observer la vie du camp, mes yeux et mon cœur débordant d'envie de rejoindre les valeureux guerriers du clan du Tonnerre. J'étais alors Petite Tornade, seul rescapé d'une portée que ma mère avait mise au monde prématurément. Je cachais derrière mon calme apparent la hâte et l'enthousiasme habituels des chatons. Je ne devais pas mon nom à mon tempérament, mais plutôt à mes longs poils blancs ébouriffés qui donnaient l'impression que j'avais été exposé à un coup de vent un peu fort.

Ensuite vient le souvenir net d'une présence. Nuage de Lune. J'avais rejoint la tanière des apprentis depuis près de deux lunes quand elle est arrivée. Jeune chatte impétueuse et impulsive, notre chef Étoile d'Azur l'a faite apprentie très tôt tant elle était mature et prête. Elle avait des yeux ambrés où brillait la flamme du courage. Son pelage gris brillait de tâches noires. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, et je n'eus pas la force de le lui avouer. Je gardais mes rêves pour la nuit, quand je m'endormais avec son odeur.

Quelques lunes plus tard, je ne pouvais me passer d'elle. Cette époque fut, je crois, la plus belle de ma vie. Je ne prévoyais toujours pas de déclaration, mais je poussais mes rêves jusqu'à imaginer une vie avec elle. A ce moment-là, le Clan connût une épidémie. Nombre de nos guerriers furent emportés par le mal vert. Elle tombât malade. Abattu et réduis à l'impuissance, j'ai veillé son sommeil troublé. La maladie tua Nuage de Lune.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens de cette période comme la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais vécu. Fidèle à moi-même, je me fis discret, ne laissai rien paraître et me consumai intérieurement de souffrance.

Puis Étoile d'Azur me donna le nom de Tornade Blanche. Le clan avait besoin de guerriers. Ma tristesse s'estompa comme je me consacrai entièrement au clan. Cependant il arrivait que quelques nuits, son absence devienne trop douloureuse, alors je sortais du camp, je m'enfuyais aussi loin que je le pouvais. J'allais souvent aux Quatre Chênes, où les étoiles étaient visibles. Je regardais le clan des étoiles briller comme brillait le regard de Nuage de Lune, et comme mon amour brillait en moi.

Le temps est passé. La plaie s'est refermée. Mais même cicatrisée, la blessure est toujours dure à porter. Jamais plus je ne suis tombé amoureux. Nuage de Lune fut, est et sera la seule chatte à qui j'ai donné mon cœur.

Je me rappelle ensuite de deux yeux de saphir brillants de sagesse s'éteignant dans l'obscurité. Par une nuit étoilée, le vieux Étoile d'Azur a rejoint nos ancêtres. Les trois vies qu'il lui restaient ne pouvaient rien contre la vieillesse.

Son lieutenant au pelage gris-bleu, de quatre lunes plus âgée que moi, pris la tête du Clan du Tonnerre. Étoile Bleue me faisait confiance, comme à tous ses guerriers. C'est cette confiance aveugle qui la conduira à sa perte.

Étoile Bleue me prouva sa confiance en me nommant mentor. J'en étais heureux et honoré, cependant un détail me perturbait. Étoile Bleue l'avait elle voulu? Toujours est-il que Nuage de Sable lui ressemblait tellement...Même esprit fonceur, volontaire, même attitude un peu provocatrice. Seuls ses yeux verts différaient du regard d'ambre de Nuage de Lune.

Un autre souvenir me mènent à l'arrivée au camp du chaton domestique qui deviendra un de nos plus valeureux guerriers. De cette journée je ne garde que l'image du pelage flamboyant de Nuage de Feu.

Après, tout se mélange dans mon esprit tiraillé entre la fatigue et la tristesse. La trahison de Griffe de Tigre, la peur qu'à suscité du Clan de l'Ombre, la mort d'Étoile Bleue et enfin la montée en puissance du Clan du Sang. Au milieu de ces ténèbres, la force et le courage d'Étoile de Feu et de Tempête de Sable, qui pourront nous mener vers la lumière.

J'arrive à mon dernier souvenir, qui n'est pas des moindres. Malgré la vieillesse qui approche, notre chef a fait de moi son lieutenant. Surpris et honoré, je remercie Étoile de Feu de m'avoir donné une dernière occasion de montrer combien le clan fait parti de moi autant que je fais parti du clan.

Car la fin approche, je le sens. La bataille contre le Clan du Sang est imminente. Je me réfugie à présent une dernière fois dans le calme de la nuit. Je suis rompu de fatigue, je suis entièrement consacré au clan ces derniers jours. Vieux et épuisé, je ne lui serai plus d'aucune aide. Mon dernier acte de loyauté sera de me battre pour lui jusqu'au bout. Je ne reviendrai pas vivant de ce dernier combat.

Je respire profondément. Le vent souffle doucement dans mes oreilles. Il semble murmurer ma destinée. Le clan des Étoiles me demande de le rejoindre. Jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi serein que dans ces dernières heures. Je sais se que j'ai à faire. Demain je me battrai, avec force et courage. Demain je mourrai, avec honneur et fierté. Demain je mourrai, pour que vive l'espoir.


End file.
